


Ten Things According to Two People

by Duckenstein



Category: GARO (TV), Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: AU, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckenstein/pseuds/Duckenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin; or, what do pirates do when they don't pirate and what do Makai Priests do when they don't moe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten things Sid doesn't like to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little goofy, sometimes sad, fun. Unbeta'd, so if you see something truly heinous, please point it out.
> 
> The timeline goes like this: Gokaigers arrive on Earth, Sid joins them, Leo wanders in, Gai joins them (at the same time he appears in canon).

I.

 

Sid is allergic to fur.

It wasn't something he'd known about until he'd been on Zangyack payroll, as the planet he was from literally hadn't a single animal with fur. Even after he'd learned about it, it still hadn't come up much until he'd managed to escape to earth and meet up with Joe and the Gokaiger crew.

For some reason or other, and he was not going to listen to whatever insane theories the rest of the crew had, cats and dogs seemed to like him quite a bit. If he happened to pass an alleyway, he was bound to be followed by a parade of strays and if he had the misfortune of going near a dog park, he'd soon be mobbed.

Of course, even if he didn't listen to what the others had to say, there were still some leading theories. Such as the animals knowing he was allergic and deliberately antagonizing him, courtesy of Luka. Maybe they just instinctively knew he was a good person, courtesy of Gai.

Or perhaps it was because he smelled good, but Leo had immediately left the room after he said that.

It was so bad Gai had tried to get Leo to exorcise whatever curse had been placed on him, despite the fact that there probably wasn't one. But until someone, probably Hakase, invented a way to talk to them, he was going to believe it was a curse himself.

 

 

II.

 

Leo was going to leave one day.

He would leave in the same mysterious way he arrived, through some unseen path, following some unseen thing. He would disappear as though he'd never been there and Sid was not sure what he would do then. The crew was his family and his friends. Joe was like his little brother and his precious kouhai. The others had near and dear places in his heart as well.

But Leo was his lover and just like the others, if he died or disappeared all that would be left was a gaping wound in Sid's heart.

Leo had never said whether he wanted to go home eventually, but Sid knew, from painful experience, that there would always be a longing. So at night he held Leo close and during the day, sat with him while he tinkered with his tools and when there was a fight he trusted Leo with his life, just like he would the others.

 

 

III.

 

Sid was afraid of being alone.

Part of it was just because he had grown up in a place that had some truly... _interesting_ ways of handling social interaction. Another part was that from the time he'd been born to the time he'd ran from Zangyack, he'd rarely been alone. Been alone meant that the person he was with had died or been capture. Being alone meant being put in isolation for not being good enough.

It took all he had to separate from Joe when they escaped, but he knew, more than he knew that being alone was bad, that they would have better odds.

He was right.

The time between that separation and his arrival on Earth was the most painful, nerve wracking, and horrible time in his life. The reunion with Joe fixed every single insecure fear and made it all worth it. Mind, he still slept in other people's beds for a week or so and he absolutely refused to be alone in a room if he could avoid it, but things were looking up and he could pretend he'd never been alone in the first place.

 

 

IV.

 

Sid can't shoot worth a damn.

Even before he'd injured his eye, he was still a lousy shot. In fact, it was one of the reasons he was so good with a sword. The higher ups had let him focus on it after it became apparent that a) his aim wasn't going to improve and b) he could probably fight off twice as many people in the time it took most of the other recruits to aim.

Of course, that wasn't to say it didn't come back to bite him in the ass every now and then. Like Joe putting him with Ahim and Hakase, just to be a funny guy. Or Gai asking him to teach him how to do a trick shot when one of the two was busy.

It always seemed to come back whenever it would embarrass him the most.

 

 

V.

 

He knows what happened to his planet.

Zangyack, even with such a big focus on Earth, never really waits around to conquer or destroy a place. There was absolutely no way they were going to wait the five months (Earth time) for the worst of winter to be over when they could just as easily chuck poison gas down into the winter havens and be done with it.

He's been told that in the spring, it's beautiful, but quiet.

 

 

VI.

 

He did resent not being a member of the team at first.

He didn't want to displace any of the others, but he had wanted to be the hero for just a little while. Not just temporarily filling in for Joe when he had been down with a serious cold, but for always. After all, some of the teams in the past had a black or a white instead, didn't they? Wouldn't it have been all right?

Still, there were only so many Mobirates to go around and he had never been petty enough to deprive someone of something so important. He still fought and he still pulled his weight.

The resentment slowly went away, but it was always there... At least until Leo stumbled into their world. Then suddenly there was someone else who didn't have one and then he thought that maybe it was all right that he didn't have one either.

He was still a little sore about Gai though, but not nearly as much as he would have been before.

 

 

VII.

 

There was that one time Ahim knocked him out.

The bad part about that particular incident was that she hadn't done it on purpose and she hadn't even realized she'd done it in the first place, which meant he kept getting questions about what had happened to him.

During a particularly strenuous fight, they had wound up in a playground with a particularly complex jungle gym. In between the shooting and cutting, swinging and jumping, and generally acting like big kids instead of allies of justice or some such thing, a heeled boot connected with the blind side of his face.

The worst part, beyond the fact that it had happened at all, was the sound of Goumin laughing at him.

 

VIII.

 

There was a monster that could briefly connect people's thoughts.

Sid, like many others most likely, had wondered what people were thinking at various times. From what exactly Doc was talking about when he rattled off statistics to what made Joe decide to put in a cake. From what it was that made Luka want one thing, but not another, to what made Ahim irritated. What did Gai really think when they met past teams? What were Leo's thoughts on this world that wasn't his own? There were also things Sid didn't know how to say and kept quiet.

But he had never, ever had a desire to live in someone's head and he knew that anything more than a glimpse would be enough to make him view someone in a completely different way.

That particular monster had already done its thing on a group of bystanders, so they had a fairly good idea of what they were in for. It didn't really prepare them, but at least they knew what had happened.

“I wish Marvelous would listen to me just a little more.” Gai's thought came unbidden to him. He remembered the first thoughts of everyone as the connections between them jumped and changed, but he couldn't remember what _he'd_ thought.

“Get to the point, Hakase.” Though Luka had said it out loud a few seconds later, he was still ready for it and Hakase's protest.

“If this keeps up, everyone will start fighting...” Came Marvelous' thought a minute or two later, it was much quieter and much more steady than he would have given Marvelous credit for.

“...” Joe's thoughts weren't verbal, but rather visual cues and while it was fascinating to watch him turn the incident and his thoughts around in his head, it was also deeply distracting. Ahim's... well, she had a pretty expansive and intimidating vocabulary for someone who seemed so sheltered. Leo's thoughts, like Joe's, were half-indecipherable, but only for the speed with which he went through his thoughts and ideas.

If anything, Hakase's had been the worst. For someone who was so nervous all the time he had pretty blistering thoughts and it seemed like he was capable of thinking in two directions at great speed. Sid had to sit down at that point and he vowed to wipe the whole thing from his memory, agreeing with whoever he was sharing his thoughts with at the time.

 

 

IX.

 

There were actually things worse than the Zangyack.

Whether they actually existed in this world was a different matter, but just knowing that Horrors existed at all was like a splash of cold, dirty water on his mind. He didn't care how good at dealing with them Leo was supposed to be, the thought of anyone being near one of those things was enough to want Sid to lock everyone on the ship up, safe and sound and away from anything that could bring the things to their world.

But if Leo did eventually leave, regardless of what sort of things there were out their, Sid was pretty certain he wanted to follow any way.

 

 

X.

 

He had thought about killing himself once.

He doesn't think about that any more.

He has a place to call home and people to fill his heart and that was that.


	2. Ten things Leo wished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains some spoilers for Makai Senki. Also, I have not seen Soukoku no Maryu and cannot speculate on Leo's role.

I.

 

He wished that people wouldn't be so surprised when he stood up.

He had startled every single member of the crew, Gai twice, just by standing up. He didn't know why they seemed to think he was smaller than he was. He didn't curl in on himself like Don-san and he had perfect posture, even when his shoulders slumped, so that wasn't it either.

He was fairly certain he'd been standing when he'd met them, because he'd nearly dropped his compass when he'd bumped into Joe-san. Even then, he wasn't much taller than the tallest of them, but he supposed to the shortest, he was rather tall.

It didn't bother him as much as he let on, but even after being with them for several months it still happened on occasion.

 

 

II.

 

He wished and hoped and prayed and begged that he would never run into a version of himself or his brother in this world.

If he did. If he/they were happy.

If he had to see them both or just his brother and know they were happy, he was fairly certain he would feel his failure even more deeply. The fact that he couldn't make his brother happy, the fact that he couldn't change him, the fact that he couldn't save him, or the fact that he couldn't do anything for himself would ring through him like a chorus of broken bells.

He might crawl back home in pathetic disgrace.

He might just save everyone the trouble and kill himself instead.

Whatever he did, he refused to think about it. Tucked it away in the recesses of his mind to lay forgotten until such time as he saw and knew. Even if he didn't find out if he/they were happy, he knew if he saw them the thoughts would turn to an obsession and it wouldn't matter in the end, because he would find out and... do whatever it was.

But what if he/they weren't happy? What would he do then?

He had thought of that as well and he came to the conclusion that he would do the same thing, because that was a failure as well.

 

 

III.

 

He wished people would learn to lock their doors on the ship.

He was polite enough to knock even if he had a standing invitation, but that was not a universal constant and it was unfair to expect the others to be the same. So he was certain that if people locked their doors when they wanted privacy, regardless of whether Don-san could hack it open or Luka-san could pick the lock, then certain incidents would keep repeating themselves.

He had been on both sides of the door as it were, though the second time was a different matter all together.

The first time, he and Sid had been cuddling, and though it wasn't anything sexual, it was still intimate and it was embarrassing for someone to walk in on them. Joe-san had been even more embarrassed and hid in the kitchen cupboard for two days.

The second time was much later and technically took place in a communal room. It did have a locking door, which was the point. It took a week for him to look Marvelous-san or Gai-san in the eye and at least that sort of thing didn't happen in communal rooms any more.

 

 

IV.

 

He wished that Gai-san would stop trying to ask him about the heroes in his world.

He likes Gai-san, he really does. He's bright, bubbly, and reminds him a bit of Kaoru-san, at least in contrast to Kouga-san. He just really would rather avoid talking about his work or his world beyond the basics he's already given to the crew at large and the occasional detail he let slip.

He couldn't really explain to Gai-san that Makai Knights and Priests weren't really heroes, even though they were protectors. They didn't give hope, even though they fought off the darkness of Horrors. For that matter, he didn't really know how to explain Horrors in a way that either wasn't overly complicated or, more appropriately, in a way that would soften the blow.

He wasn't going to be arrogant and claim that this world didn't have pain or terrible things. It just felt brighter, cleaner, like there was a weight off of the world. He was certain that it was because there were no Horrors and it was certainly his biased opinion at any rate.

Instead, when the subject came up, he talked about other things. Anything else was just fine.

 

 

V.

 

He wished that certain monsters stayed away from him in the future.

It wasn't that he was afraid of the Zangyack, but there were several enemies that disturbed him. Any of the ones that could disguise themselves as someone else. Any of the ones that could bring forth his fears. The particularly cruel and evil ones that made the world seem like his.

It was especially the ones that could disguise themselves. He had only ever fought one that looked like him, but the headdress it wore looked like his brother's hair and... No matter how calm he was, even he had a breaking point.

He didn't go back to the ship that night.

 

 

VI.

 

He wished that he could stop getting quite so shy with Sid.

It seemed, to him, that at least once a day Sid would say or do something either to or near him that would make him feel like he had a localized fever in his cheeks. That is to say, he blushed like an idiot. Of course, there were times when it was Leo's own fault instead and he made himself blush or excused himself before he made an even bigger idiot out of himself.

He'd seen more of Sid's skin than was necessarily appropriate, but just scrubbing his back for him, or helping him wash his hair or even just putting a band-aid on his cheek seemed like a big deal to him. Though maybe it was cultural differences or their wiring was just different, but when Sid did the same for him, he was a lot calmer, more collected.

He would have to work through this himself and that would probably require more thought than just 'I want to stop being shy'. He could... well, he could as Sid to help as well.

 

 

VII.

 

He wished that he could try using a Mobirates just once.

Though his spells and armor were just as useful, he was deeply curious. He had, with Don-san's permission, closely examined one of them as well as several keys and even ran Don-san through several transformations, just to see them without a battle to interfere.

Everything about it seemed to be so different than what he was used to that he almost want to take one away and try it for himself.

“Why are you so amazed anyway?” Marvelous asked from his chair. He hadn't been around earlier, but it seemed like even he got tired of taking naps.

“There doesn't seem to be a discernible time limit.” He stated clearly while he walked around Mido Ranger Gokai Green. “It also seems that you aren't harmed by transforming.”

“Why would we be?” Don-san turned to look at him.

“Precident.” Was all he decided to say on the matter.

 

 

VIII.

 

He wished that he didn't have to go home too soon.

He had left a way to stay in contact with Kouga-san, but... Well, it wasn't that he didn't want to go back, but he was happier and he was having a bit of fun and though he missed the others and though he knew he had a duty to perform. He thought that maybe being with the crew, in this world, was important as well.

He should see it through to the end.

He'd been given time to himself even though there was work to be done and Gouryuu to fix and the like... and such... He felt guilty anyway and sent a message back, along the same path he'd walked.

He just hadn't gotten a reply back.

 

 

IX.

 

He wished he hadn't left.

He had gotten a reply, requesting help.

He had kissed Sid goodbye and left in the night. He had probably been seen.

He had gone home.

He had seen Kouga-san and Rei-san and Gonza-san and Kaoru-san.

He'd done his duty.

And yet...

 

 

X.

 

He wished he could have a little more control over his life.

He wasn't much of a believer in fate and destiny. That would mean he would have to admit that there was never anything he could do. If that were the case then there would have been no point in returning.

Sid hugged him. Marvelous-san and Luka-san got irritated. Gai-san got loud. Ahim-san and Don-dan smiled. He... he felt welcome. Happy. At peace again.

He would probably go visit his old world again, and he would definitely do his duty, but he was home and he was glad.


End file.
